


Not My Type

by lionwolves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Member Obi-Wan, Bookstore Employee Padmé, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Padmé works in a bookstore and Obi-Wan is in a band, so she thinks that he’s not her type, but there is more to him than meets the eye.— For Sam. Happy Birthday. <3
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Not My Type

“Come on, Padmé. It’ll be fun.”

Padmé rolls her eyes at Dormé and turns to place a book back on the shelf at the bookstore where she works. “I don’t  _ go _ out like that.”

“Exactly,” Dormé responds. “You need to get out sometimes, have fun. Meet some guys.”

“I doubt that I want to meet  _ any _ of the guys that go to that club.”

“You’ll never know until you try,” Dormé replies with a shrug. 

Padmé takes a long look at her as she thinks. “I need to get back to work, but I’ll think about it.”

Dormé’s face brightens up into a smile. “That’s almost certainly a yes! Call me later, doll.” 

***

That night, once Padmé has agreed to go out over text message, Dormé comes over to Padmé’s apartment for them to get ready. 

She puts more makeup on Padmé than she would ever wear in a week, dresses her in a tight black dress that she brought over, and sprays a strongly scented body spray on her.

***

A rock band is the entertainment that night in the club that they go to. 

Dormé nudges Padmé in the side. “The lead singer is cute.”

Padmé nods distractedly as she watches the band play in front of them.

On the contrary, her eye is drawn to the band member to the right of the lead singer, playing a bass guitar. 

He looks like the stereotypical rock band member, with dark eyeliner, messy hair and black clothes. 

He is exactly the type of guy Padmé wants nothing to do with, but there is something about him that attracts her, and she can’t quite put her finger on it. 

When the band’s set ends, Padmé takes the opportunity to step away from the stuffy crowd and head to the bar.

Despite Dormé’s attempts to make her have a cocktail, she orders a cranberry juice and mostly holds it as she stands near the bar. Anything to get away from that crowd.

The lead singer that Dormé had her eye on approaches her from her right. 

“Do you come here often?” He asks, smoothly.

Padmé wants to roll her eyes at the cheesiness of that line, but she tries to be polite.

“No, I don’t actually, it’s my first time being here. My friend dragged me. She says I need to get out more,” Padmé explains.

The singer nods. “Well, I’m glad she did. Or otherwise I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of meeting you. I’m Anakin.” 

“Padmé,” She responds.

In the corner of her eye, Padmé sees someone approach the side of the bar. She turns slightly to see that it is the bassist that she had her eye on. 

Feeling a surge of boldness, she politely excuses herself from conversation with Anakin and walks over to the bassist standing alone by the bar.

He looks up from his drink just as she approaches.

“Hello there,” He says, clearly surprised by her presence.

“Hi, I’m Padmé,” She introduces.

“Obi-Wan. It’s nice to meet you, Padmé,” He responds kindly, but nervously. 

“I don’t usually do this. I never even come to places like this so I definitely don’t walk up to guys that happen to catch my eye,” Padmé says. 

Obi-Wan nods in understanding. “Can I buy you a drink? What’s your drink of choice?”

“Cranberry juice,” Padmé answers bashfully.

Obi-Wan lifts his drink up. “You, too?”

Padmé glares at him in surprise. “Really? That’s what you’re drinking?”

“Yes. I don’t really drink alcohol,” Obi-Wan admits to her. 

“Neither do I. I would’ve assumed you... nevermind,” Padmé stops once she realizes how it will come out. 

Obi-Wan shrugs. “Because I’m in a band, right? I may look the part, sure, but I definitely don’t live like it.” 

“It’s pleasantly surprising when people aren’t what they seem.” 

Obi-Wan chuckles lightly. “There are a lot of things about me that would surprise you.”

“I’d like to know some of them,” Padmé tells him. 

“Would you have dinner with me, then?” Obi-Wan asks.

Padmé at least tries to feign considering it for a moment even though her mind is already made up as soon as he asks. “Yes.”

“Great!” Obi-Wan exclaims excitedly. “Is Wednesday at 6 fine for you?”

“That’s the time I get off from work that day.” 

Obi-Wan bites his lip as he thinks of a quick solution. “Well, where do you work? I can come by when your shift ends and we can go to dinner then.” 

“Coruscant Books,” She answers. 

“I love that bookstore! I haven’t been in ages,” Obi-Wan says. “I got some great first editions from there.” 

“You really are full of surprises, Obi-Wan.”

“I definitely am,” He replies.

Padmé begins to respond before Obi-Wan is called back to stage for their next set. 

“I wish we could talk more,” Obi-Wan tells her with regret. “Are you going to stay?”

“I think I’m going to go. I didn’t want to come in the first place, but now I’m glad I did. To meet you,” Padmé responds. 

Obi-Wan flashes a smile at her. “I’m glad you did, too. See you on Wednesday?”

“I’ll see you then.” 

Padmé feels butterflies in her stomach as she watches him walk away towards the stage. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Obidala fic! I love this pairing and I have wanted to write a fic for them for so long. I actually got this idea from a picture of Ewan and Natalie presenting an award, and I discussed it with my best friend and out came this idea. I abandoned it for awhile, but I decided to publish it in time for her birthday. I hope y’all enjoy it, but all that matters is that Sam does.


End file.
